Many cleaning products are available in today's marketplace. However, some cleaning jobs require multiple tools for satisfactory completion of the cleaning job. In many cases, a brush is needed for applying a scrubbing action to a surface. It is often preferable to maintain a wet surface on the object being cleaned while applying the scrubbing action with the brush. However, it is not always easy to maintain a high level of moisture when using a brush as the cleaning tool, particularly when the scrubbed surface is vertical, above the scrubber, or is situated so that the scrubbing action must occur with the scrubber reaching up to the surface.